Just Because
by YouKnowMewFTW
Summary: A bunch of one-shots. What else? Inspired by songs. Give me a song..you get a One Shot yay! BTW, Hi Hannah. Mostly ZackxTifa but may include other pairings.


**I wrote this for one of my Best Friends, because she likes Zack and Tifa, and we got in a fight over that. I said I liked Zack and Aerith. That didn"t fly well with her..SO HERE IT IS! Sorry, Hannah :/  
**

**Paring(s): Tack(Is that what it is called?) Slight Lightis (My fav shipping :3)  
**

* * *

Tifa swept the dirt and grime off her jeans. After having a tumble and tripping over her own two feet, Tifa wasn't quite in the mood for anything else. Falling in the street, coffee spilled on her while walking leading up to the falling and having to deal with her emo housemate slash friend were adding up to a very shitty day. One more incident and she might just blow up on the nearest poor soul. The brunette cursed under her breath at the careless idiot who just knocked into her and then didn't even bother to help her up.

_'Fuck it, I'm not walking anymore...'_ She though as she signaled for a taxi. Screw it, no more of this shit. Walking is overrated anyways. A few minutes passed and still no taxi. She hadn't expected any less because of her luck as of today. But after the storm comes a rainbow, right?

Just as she was about to give up, a can finally stopped. She reached for the door, little did she know, a wild stranger appeared at the other side. Slipping in oblivious to the other car for opening, she was surprised when her head bumped someone else's. She rubbed the point of collision and looked up, agitated. Bright, almost glowing, blue eyes were staring back. Though probably with less irritation.

"Well, this is awkward," the blue-eyed stranger stated.

"Get out of my cab, I saw it first," Tifa said rather rudely.

"I think it was more of a tie," he said down comfortably, hinting that he wasn't going to be leaving the cab. he even closed the door while Tifa was still half in and half out.

"Are you coming in or are you leaving? I got the meter running, lady." The cabby was stern but not rude.

"She's coming in." The blue-eyed stranger pulled her into the cab while one of her hands was still on the handle, skillfully shutting the door while missing her legs by an inch. The cab driver took a look in the rear view mirror.

"So where too?"

"7th Heaven Bar." Tifa answered before The man could. She wasn't about to be dropped off after this cab-stealer. As the cab began pulling away from the curb, Tall, Dark, And Handsome to her left broke the silence.

"I'm Zack Fair." She was quiet until he starting humming a pop song.

"Would you quit that?"

"If you tell me your name I will."

"No."

"Alright, Sweetheart." With thy he continued, but louder this time, to him.

"Tifa."

"What? Where!" Zack looked out the window excitedly.

"My name, it's Tifa."

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I thought you said T-Pain."

Tifa facepalmed. She hoped the cab driver would step on it a little bit more.

"What's with the dirt? Are you a hobo?"

"No, if you must know, I was bumped into and I tripped and fell hard onto the ground." She looked down her pants were a little torn at the knees and coffee was staining her t-shirt.

"Hehe...you said Hard On." he snickered. Tifa swore her forehead would be bright red by the time they reached the bar.

"You seriously have the mentality of a five year old, don't you?"

"Actually a teenage boy, five years don't know what erections are, duh!"

Tifa's silent prayers had been answered as soon as the old bar came into view. The cab came to a stop and the cabby stated the price. She rummaged through her purse.

_'Fuck, where is it?'_ Just what she needed. Wallet missing. It seemed Zack knew what her dilemma was as he politely handed the cabby the amount. Zack stepped out and so did she. he was stretching.

"What was that for?" Tifa shut her door.

"I was paying the man for doing his job?"

"Why did you pay for my fare?"

"I'm nobody's Fair."

"I meant the cab fare, Zack."

"Oh, right, specify next time." by now the cab had long gone, which meant Zack was sticking around. "I thought I could get a thank you or a smile."

"I'm not a charity case!"

"I never said you were...minus the time I called you a hobo. But that was before we became cab buddies!" He explained. Tifa was thankful, and she seriously couldn't deny that puppy dog face of his.

"Fine, how about one free drink?"

"Cool!" His face lit up like a kid in a candy store as they walked into the empty bar. "Damn, how am I supposed to get service in this kind of place! It's packed!"

"Ha ha, I'm so amused."

"Wait, you work here?" He asked as she made her way behind the counter.

"Yes. Now what would you like?"

"A White Russian without the liqueur or vodka."

"So you want...milk?"

"Well, if you put it like that... Yes I want milk, please!" she poured him a glass of milk.

"So how come I have never seen you ever in this town?"

"I'm in the military, actually. SOLDIER First Class." He stated proudly.

She cringed a bit, at the mention of his occupation.

"Impressed?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well, that's weird, I usually have a better effect on women. Like this one chick, loved those flowers and she totes wanted to get under this umbrella but I was like I have better things-"

"Just Shhhh..." Tifa laughed amused at his story telling gestures. He was a very rambunctious story reenact-er. Zack smiled when he finally made Tifa laugh. It was about time.

"Sorry, I talk a little too much."

"A little?" She mused.

"You haven't change much." _Fuck,_ he cursed, _the gig is up. Run, Zack, run._

"What?"

"Nothing." he sipped his milk.

"I hate when people do that. Just tell me what you said." Zack looked down embarrassed, and debating whether or not he should spill. "Well!"

"Okay, okay, I sort of...may have been...stal...you." he mumbled something.

"What was that last bit?"

"Stal...you.."

"Zack!"

"STALKING YOU!" Tifa's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I may have been admiring you from a distance...for some time." He said sheepishly. Where'd all that cockiness go now?

"How long is 'some time'?" She tapped her foot.

"Well, every since we last met."

"We never-"

"Yes, way back when...remember! Tour guide, skimpy cow girl outfit, creepy silver haired possible tranny, hot stuff that resides in front of you..."

"...You've been stalking me for THAT LONG?"

"Admiring from a distance! I guess so. But I can explain!"

"Please do, before I lose it."

"Okay.." He inhaled and then spoke very quickly. "Well, you see, when we met I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen even better than said girl about the flowers. That's why I never really 'hit that'. Even though there was some weird rumors saying I did. Lies, I swear! Plus, Cloud is my best friend and he has kind of been my inside fly on the wall so to speak. So, what I'm trying to say really is that I think I may really really lo-like you!" She exhaled and panted.

"...Is that all?" She kept a poker face on throughout his quick monologue.

"That's pretty much the gist of it."

"So, you're telling me that You stalked me, spied on my life and then stole my cab to talk to me, because you really really like me?" She recapped this while walking around the counter to sit on the stool next to his.

"Yes." His embarrassment couldn't be hid.

"...that is downright-"

"Creepy?"

"Extremely...but sweet nonetheless." She smiled.

"Really?" He looked up and was met by a fist to the face. "Ow!"

"That's for stalking me!" She helped him up. As soon as they were face to face, she stood on her tippy toes, and gave him a small kiss. "And that's for admiring me." He blushed a deep red, it was definitely worth the punch earlier.

* * *

**[Someplace else]**

"So how did Plan TAZMIATATFIL go?" A pink-haired woman asked the dark midnight haired man. He fixed his hair in the mirror of their bathroom. She was sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Good, next time you need to help out your friends, call Cloud! I don't like hats, Light."

"Noctis, I can make it up to you... How about have spilled coffee?" She suggested as he fell onto the bed tiredly.

"No." His voice muffled from the blankets.

Desperate times, call for desperate measures. She whispered something in his ear, which perked his interests. "You'd do that?" She winked and nodded. "I might do you favors more often."

* * *

**Dedicated One-Shot for anyone who guesses what TAZMIATAFIL stands for! And I shall upload mor later for this pairing...Just Because :)  
**

**Inspired by:  
**_Escape by Enrique Igelsias_ **(Love this song :3)**_  
_


End file.
